A Harry Runic Adventure
by Ice Icy Kettle Fals N Nameless
Summary: Mr. Potter and pals are back at Hogwarts for their seventh and final year, but as usual, nothing seems to go right, especially in their new Battle Runes class with the greenhorn teacher Mr. August Snow. However, this time around it seems that the one that's needed is the other boy who lived.


**Title: A Harry Runic Adventure**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Summary: Mr. Potter and pals are back at Hogwarts for their seventh and final year, but as usual, nothing seems to go right, especially in their new Battle Runes class with the greenhorn teacher Mr. August Snow. However, this time around it seems that the one that's needed is the other boy who lived.**

**Spoiler(s): Quotes and Scenes from any/all book(s) may be mentioned. Deaths from any/all book(s) may be mentioned. Some deaths from Book 7 WILL be mentioned.**

**NOTE: Since this will be a slash fiction, no relationship from any book will be mentioned until the pairings for this story are decided. And I can understand if people may be upset for my possible pairing Neville with a teacher, the whole teacher/student controversy in itself, but Neville, and all seventh years that I mention will be 18-19, all legal, so the teachers not going to be called up on statutory charges if he's found out, ok.**

…

**NOTE: oh, and before I forget:**

**RATING: M**

**WARNINBGS: SPOILERS for anyone who may not have read the books/seen the movies or don't remember them well if you have. SEXUAL SITUATION BETWEEN TWO MALES, SEXUAL SITUATIONS BETWEEN MALE AND FEMALE, SEXUAL SITUATIONS BETWEEN TWO FEMALES ON BRIEF OCCASIONS, RANDOM ACTS OF VIOLENCE which include but are not limited to: FIST FIGHTING, BITING, KICKING, MILD NON-CONSENUAL SEX, MAGICAL VIOLENCE, MAGICAL/REAL ANIMAL VIOLENCE (Animals harming humans, not the other way around. No animals, magical or otherwise will be harmed intentionally by a human unless said human is trying to fend said animal off.)**

**A/N: I'M BACK! Ok, maybe not completely, but I hope this and the next few updates I'm trying to get out will somewhat make up for it. Please forgive me, I could go on and on about how it's been a bit of a rough year for me, but I know people who've had worse, so I'll just suck it up and get on with the story.**

* * *

"_Runology is the study of the runic alphabets, runic inscriptions, rune stones, and their history." (1)_

Life was continuing on, as if nothing had happened, most muggles and wizards oblivious to the battle that took place not Six months prior. The one where a boy who died surprisingly came back to life, where a school became a war zone, where magic was used to harm instead of help, where a snake was bitten by the blade of an angry Gryffindor and her master was destroyed by a boy who lived. Yes it was a rather eventful final battle for one Harry Potter and He-who-shall-not-be-named. However, life was still going on. The school's shattered walls became whole, classes filling back up with the usual tables and chairs, and the unusual ingredients and magical objects. Yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was once again going to be full of inquiring young minds, old and new. There were going to be a few changes however.

"Remind me again, Hermione, why you've decided to take three extra classes?" Ron asked his longtime friend and current girlfriend.

"Because, Ronald, I happen to believe that these classes will provide some valuable experience and grant me a glimpse into what my future apart of the DRCMC will be." Upon the seeing the looks on her two travel companions faces, she sighed in exasperation. "It stands for 'The Department of Regulation for the Care of Magical Creatures'. Do you two even listen when I talk?" She said in an accusatory tone.

"Of course we do Hermione, it must've just slipped our minds, right Ron?" Harry asked looking at his friend. Ron nodded vigorously, hoping to quash any malice the young girl might have felt for him at that moment. Hermione seemed to visible calm as she dropped her shoulders and leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. The trio was on their way back to Hogwarts for the first time in months, not really wanting to go back, but knowing that finishing school was an important aspect of their life that couldn't be walked away from.

"What do you think it looks like?" Harry asked solemnly. "Do you think it looks like it did, or maybe they added a few wings?"

"I hope they fixed the Quiditch Pitch, I'd hate to come to the games and be distracted by a Giant's foot in the center of the field." Ron said, trying to make light of the obvious tragedy that took place there. He continued on, seeing a both Harry and Hermione crack small smiles. "I mean really, and what about Gryffindor Tower, What if it's no longer the seventh floor, but the third of fourth?"

"It'd be less of a walk and less pain on my legs." Harry joked, Ron snorting at the comment.

"You're one to talk, I have Astrology down as one of my classes, and I don't think the best place to look at stars is from the dungeons." Hermione said jokingly, Ron and Harry bursting into laughter, Hermione following suite as a weight seemed to lift from their shoulders.

"I'd ask that you try and keep it down, it's a long way to Hogwarts and I'd rather not have to listen to your nonsensical drivel for the remainder of the trip." Harry, Ron and Hermione all stopped laughing, the weight suddenly back in full force, accompanied by rage. Draco Malfoy stood at the door to their compartment, trademark Malfoy smirk on his lips, the fairy of mischief leaving a glint of glitter in the boy's eyes.

"Sod off Malfoy you blithering Neanderthal. I will not have you making a mockery of this school any longer. I'm a Gryffindor Prefect and I demand that you give me the proper respect I deserve." Hermione said, standing up and glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy, remembering the wicked punch the girl had thrown his way during their third year, backed out of the doorway slightly, as if preparing to run should the need arise.

"I understand that perfectly, I'm a Prefect for Slytherin as well." Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows in shock. Hermione, being a prefect and Head girl, already knew this bit of information however and remained silent. "But if it's my last chance to tease you lot I'd rather I got it out of my system now." Malfoy said in all seriousness. Hermione was about to reprimand the teen, quite possibly the longest lecture any of the boys would ever sit through on teasing and its effect on one's peers, when someone to Draco's left spoke up.

"Fine, have at it." Draco stepped aside as Neville Longbottom stepped into view of the trio's compartment. "If you actually plan to be nice, or at least civil to me during the rest of this year, then a few nasty words before the year truly begins are perfectly alright with me." Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Draco, looked at Neville in shock and awe. This was the most they'd heard from Neville out of very few occasions when the boy actually chose to speak, and he was never as serious with any of those moments other than when he wanted Bellatrix Lestrange dead and when he cut off Nagini's head. Draco stared for a few moments more before closing his mouth into his trademark smirk as if the awed look was never there.

"Seems you're not the blathering idiot I thought you were Longbottom. Nor as pathetic either. I think I may just try and be civil to you this year, just for something new. I figure it'll be nice entertainment and I feel like the Gryffindor's always have the most fun around here. Maybe this will change that." Draco said, his eyes meeting Neville's in a mild staring contest. Something about Draco's eyes in that intense stare made Neville blush and look away. Draco's smirk was replaced with a true, honest to god grin, a rarity for anyone to see from the boy, but a magnificent sight to behold nonetheless. He walked forward, brushing past Neville and down the train car to his compartment. Neville watched him go; only entering into the trio's compartment when he was sure Draco wasn't going to look back.

"So…how was your summer?" Neville asked nonchalantly.

"It sucked elf nuggets. What was that between you and Malfoy?" Ron asked immediately, wanting to get to the bottom of why the 'Frozen Drake of Slytherin' would suddenly shine a small beacon of light Neville's way.

"I don't know what you mean Ron." Neville said as he turned away from the teen towards Hermione. "Hermione, do you know who the new teachers are this year, specifically for Battle Runes?"

"You're taking that class too?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I swear I thought I was the only Gryffindor that was going to be taking that class." Neville said with relief.

"I did too." Hermione replied the two giggling in to themselves as Ron and Harry shared a look.

"What's Battle Runes?" Harry asked.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see soon enough." She muttered, not meeting his eyes.

"What was that?" Harry asked, leaning in a bit.

"Hermione, me and Harry didn't sign up for Battle Ruins-"

"Runes-"

"Whatever. We signed up for Advance Duelist Training."

"Actually," Hermione began, looking up at the boys, her eyes full of sorrow, apology and a bit of shame. "I know you'll be mad, but I signed you two up for it as well."

"WHAT?!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison.

"Hermione, you know we're only allowed a few elective classes, and ADT was the last one I signed up for. If you signed me up for this one, they may have dropped me for ADT. You know I need that class for Auror training."

"Not cool Hermione."

"I'm sorry, but it just seemed like the better choice to me. It's a relatively new subject, great history, and I talked to McGonagall and she said that they accept this class as an N.E.W.T. training class in the Auror field." Hermione said with conviction, hoping beyond hope the boys wouldn't hate her for good.

"Really….well I guess it does sound interesting. And it has Battle in its name, so I doubt it'll be just book study all the time." Harry began to reason.

"I hadn't thought of that." Hermione said, jumping for joy inside that Harry hadn't decided to write her or the class off, but also worried that she might actually have to duel in class. What if a stray spell destroyed her books to irreplacable measures?

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Seriously though, Hermione, I really think you should have at least told us first." Ron said disapprovingly.

"I know, can you two please forgive me though?" She asked hopefully. Ron and Harry looked to each other briefly before grinning to Hermione.

"Of course we will." Harry said.

"I can't exactly stay mad at my girlfriend either now can I?" Ron asked, leaning over and kissing her cheek. Hermione blushed a bit, simultaneously kicking Harry and elbowing Neville who both started snickering at her blush.

"Thank you." She said simply to their acceptance of their apology. For the rest of the ride the four talked about what the classes would be like and what other classes they'd be taking, most of that part of their conversation's taken up by Hermione who seemed to have an even bigger list than she did third year, a concern to her Harry who knew that she didn't have a time-turner this time around. After a while they'd finally arrived at Hogwarts. The school itself was awe inspiring. Since it was getting late in the day, the sun was setting just behind the school, giving the ivory castle a golden glow that silenced every student on the train as they looked at the rebuilt masterpiece. The castle walls were once again restored to their original grace; the gate around the castle black as ebony, sleeker than silk and undented from their previous encounter with rampaging Gollybags, large, dark red and brown warthog like creatures with paws like bears and an elephant trunk and tusks to match.

"Look, there are the Thestrals." Harry commented as they went to the side road along the lake those fifth years and up used to go to the castle. Along the road were about twenty-five carriages each with two soulless creatures attached to the reins. They were the Thestrals, a race of magical Pegasus creatures that were all dead, nothing but bone with minute amounts of rotten flesh clinging low off the bones like airy silk ribbons. Hermione and Ron stared wide-eyed as they hadn't really gotten a good look at them, the beast only being seen by wizards and witches who'd seen death and sorrow.

"They're really rather beautiful once you get past the decrepit undead look." The four compartment mates looked up and smiled wide at one Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Luna." Harry said immediately, the other three greeting her as well, Neville the most wary since he'd spent the least amount of time with the girl.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville. You know Neville; I can help you with your Sappybrooks problem. Their rather harmless creatures, but they do tend to steal peoples trains of thought, which is why you've been so forgetful over the years. The dust they create from their hornet's wings becomes pure magic and goes into a person's head and pulls their train of thought out. They also sometimes get attached to a wand, which is why some memory charms are stronger when done by certain people. You'd be amazing at them, there's at least three attached to yours right now." Neville picked his wand out of his pocket and stared intensely at it before shaking it wildly as if trying to get something off. "I don't think they really like that, you all may want to put something in your ears and nose, and close your eyes as well. The dust has a bit of a mind of its own and can work on you all as well." With that Luna turned away, wrapping a scarf around her neck and ears and closing her eyes, walking fearlessly along the corridor and, amazingly, moving out of people's way like she could still see.

"She scares me sometimes." Neville said as he pocketed his wand.

"She's not so bad once you get to know her." Harry reasoned, remembering her talks with him during his sixth year.

"True, she can be, but really, Sappybrooks? Have you ever heard such a right piece of rubbish in your entire life-"

"Does anyone remember what we were talking about?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Sure, Ron-" Harry began, only to have Ron interrupt again.

"I mean before Luna came in." He looked around quietly waiting for an answer.

"I know we were talking about…" Hermione gasped silently as she looked to each of the boys. They in turn looked to each other as if they were hoping one of them would realize what they were talking about as well. When they all realized that they couldn't, they turned their attention towards the door, as if Luna would reappear at any moment and proclaim that she was going to be the next Dark Witch. Neville pulled out his wand again and shook it a few more times before Ron stood and snatched it away like a teacher confiscating something from a student, glaring at Neville as if he were mental.

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" Minerva McGonagall, newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts, called out as she clapped her hands. The four tables in the great hall filled with an abundance of food, from the Chicken, Turkey and Pork Chops, to Frog Legs, Arachnid Burgers and Hester Eel Tail. The students wasted no time in digging in to the food, most going after the sweets first like Treacle Tarts, Ambrosia's Arbor Mist Munchies and the ever classic Chocolate Frog's and Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans.

"What are these?" A first year student, Abigail something (Really, Abigail Sum-Ting, exchange student), asked Hermione, holding up what looked to be a wide and disfigured Fortune Cookie. Harry, Neville and Ron shared a look. Before Hermione could answer, Ron clapped a hand over her mouth while Neville answered her.

"You should open it; it's got a great surprise in there." Neville told her. The girl looked at him unsure, looking back to the cookie and then over to Harry as he leaned over to her, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Just open it, you'll like it, trust me." Harry said. The girl, who even across the ocean and a few countries knew who Harry Potter was, obeyed him without question, cracking the twisted cookie in half. The instant the cookie broke, a green whiff of smoke rose from it and a figure formed over the table. Green as the smoke it rose from, it took the form of a Genie, wide muscled arms and torso hovering over the green smoke that was placed where its legs should have been.

"WHO SO EVER DISTURBED THE GREAT FORGE SHALL BE STRUCK DOWN WITH A MOST UNFORTUNATE AND SWIFT DEMISE!" The giant green Genie bellowed loudly. Almost everyone in the great hall knew the face of the renowned man that had ran the joke shop with his twin brother. However, not all knew him, as all first and a few second year students went screaming for the door to the great hall. McGonagall stood and placed her fingers in her mouth. With a single whistle, the high-pitched tone emitted from her lips halted all students, dispersed the giant green Genie form of George, and brought silence to the great hall.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, may I see you both up here for a moment. The first and second year student's, please return to your seats, and everyone else, as you were." The students tried to talk quietly so they could hear what type of trouble the two boys would get in, the Slytherin table silent with excitement at the first Gryffindor's to receive punishment this year, and by their Head of House, and one of whom was the Golden Boy of Hogwarts. However, noticing this, McGonagall closed her eyes and cleared her throat, a fire within her eyes as she reopened them and bellowed, "AS YOU WERE!" The students all returned to their seats and began talking and eating as if their lives depended on it and it very well may have if the frightened look on Ron and Harry's face for their punishment was any indication.

"Yes Profess-…Headmistress." Harry corrected himself as he walked right up to the Staff table to stand in front of the woman.

"May I remind you that this is only the beginning of the year? You will have plenty of time to start trouble; however, the earlier you start the more likely you'll be in trouble until the end of the year."

"I'm sorry Headmistress." Ron said.

"Me too." Harry added.

"Oh come on, leave'em alone. Their 18 year old young men, what do you expect them to do?" Harry and Ron turned to the right towards the man at the end of the staff table. He was a young man, no older than 25, his voice obviously marking him as an American, with shaggy light-brown hair that Harry was relieved to see, since it meant he wasn't the only being in existence that had unruly hair. The man had light blue almost white eyes, like tiny snowflakes that were sitting on top of a lake; as well he had on some rather unusual clothing for a teacher. He wore a red and black hoodie, his hands in the wide front pocket of it under the table, black jeans that had a wallet chain on either side of his pants going from the front two loops to the back, like most would wear their suspenders off their shoulders. He also had on plain red and white gym shoes, which he showed off by lifting his legs onto the Staff table, leaning back in his chair. Harry gave a silent laugh in awe and amusement while Ron outright laughed at the teachers antics.

"Excuse me, Mr. Snow, but I'll kindly ask you to take your feet off the table. That is no way for a Teacher of Hogwarts to behave, as well, I was told you were informed of all the rules a Staff member is to abide by, as well as the requirements of certain standards a staff member is to uphold-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that letter," He said as he pulled one hand out of his pocket and waved her off. He then put his hand on the side of his mouth, blocking it from McGonagall's view and mouthed to Ron and Harry, "Threw it out." This just made Harry and Ron laugh further, harder. Students from each table stopped and stared in amazement, since it was absolutely unheard of that a student actually laughed or enjoyed one of McGonagall's punishments.

"Mr. Snow," McGonagall said in a low warning breath. "Remove your feet this instant." Mr. Snow, knowing when to quit, pulled his feet back down and sat straight in his chair, nodding apologetically to McGonagall. She nodded in acceptance of his apology as she turned to Harry and Ron who managed to get the laughter down to a small snicker, the smile gone from their faces immediately once realizing that McGonagall's gaze was back on them. Seeing the fun end, the students went back to their dinner, not wanting a repeat of earlier. Neville took this time to stand from his seat and walk up to the Staff table.

"May I help you Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall asked, glaring over at Mr. Snow when he snorted.

"Oh come on, Long Bottom? You expected me to keep quiet at that? No offense kid, but I'd consider changing that." Mr. Snow said, smirking to Neville.

"My mother and father hold this name. They saved me from being killed, risking their lives and their minds. They now stay in St. Mungo's, a Wizarding hospital in London, in the Psychiatric Ward." Neville said with pride, turning to stare at Mr. Snow. "I couldn't be more proud of this name if I tried and I'm actually offended that you would even think to joke about me changing it." Mr. Snow just stared in shock. Before he could even answer, Neville turned back to Headmistress McGonagall.

"It was my fault that the girl opened the Unfortune Cookie, I told her it would be a great surprise, and I thought it'd be funny, I didn't intend on the result that occurred. I'm sorry and I'll accept any punishment you deem fit, though Ron and Harry had nothing to do with it, so I'll ask to be punished myself." Neville told her, trying to get Ron and Harry out of trouble. He looked over to Harry with a small smile that Harry returned eagerly. McGonagall stared intensely at the three boys before her before sighing.

"I do not want a repeat of this incident later on in the year. I understand you all want to have your fun, just be more careful from now on, or I'll place you, all three of you," She said, noticing Ron and Harry start to smile. "In detention for the remainder of the year. Is that clear?" She asked, staring each in the eye.

"Yes, Headmistress." The three replied. She nodded for them to go back to their dinner. The bowed and turned on their heels, rushing to get back to their tables, knowing that their friends were waiting on them for the whole story of what went on.

"Mr. Snow." McGonagall called, grabbing the man's attention.

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"Those are three of your students, still think you're cut out for this job?" Mr. Snow looked toward the Gryffindor table, straight at Neville, smirking when he noticed that the boy was staring. Neville turned his head away quickly.

"I think I'll be alright."

* * *

A/N: And there we have it, the first Chapter in this little adventure. Just cuz you guys are so awesome for reading this far, I'm gonna give you a couple of excerpts from the story. (* = New Excerpt/Scene):

_*"This gigantic organism that used to be my brother, but was now a culmination of blood drenched rotting flesh and bulbous pus filled orifices that made almost everyone in the room either stare in utter shock and horror or vomit from the malicious stench." Mr. Snow said to Neville, tears in his eyes. Neville leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_I can't even begin to understand how painful that must have been…however," Mr. Snow looked up instantly, bewildered that Neville would even think to utter such words. "That's not shaken my resolve. I will take the 'Veneficus Temptatio'(2), be it by your giving's or not."_

_*"What possessed you to do something so foolhardy?" Lucius Malfoy said as he grasped at Draco's shit collar and pulled him close._

"_I don't know what you mean father-" Lucius pushed Draco away from him and onto the bed behind him where his current bedmate lay hidden beneath the sheets. The sheets seemed to shift slightly, however Lucius was too focused on getting away from his so called 'Heir' to have noticed._

"_Oh save me whatever blithering idiots excuse you've borrowed to explain this indecency. I want this to end, immediately." Lucius said, walking away towards Draco's door._

"_And why should I?"_

"…_What the bloody hell did you just say?" Lucius asked in a deathly hollow tone, void of all emotion, save pure unadulterated rage. He turned slowly to glare at Draco, malice in his eyes, his wand hand clenching and unclenching near his pocket._

"…_..I said why should I? The dark lord is dead, and the Wizarding world is at peace. I no longer feel the need to wallow away in the despair that is your life. I'd rather walk my own path, and should he be the one I'd rather walk it with, that much the better." Lucius closed his eyes, his breathing seeming to calm down, his fist unclenching. Draco knew this, however, was certainly not the end of this conversation. He knew his father too well to believe that the reaction he was getting was nothing but an illusion of sorts._

_*"So why exactly are we riding these things?" Harry asked as he tried to steady himself ontop of the 8 foot tall beast that had razor sharp tusk less than ten inches from Harry's face._

_"I don't really know, most people hadn't even heard of them until, well..." Hermione trailed off, the boys knowing she was refering to the battle._

_"So we really plan to ride these things?" Neville asked the group._

_"Why not, it shouldn't be that bad." Seamus said eagerly, patting his Gollybag on the top of its head._

_"I thought the Thestrals were bad." Ron muttered under his breath._

_"Hey, wanna know why their called Gollybags?" Seamus asked, a mischevious glint in his eyes._

_*"You are to release him into my custody Mr. Malfoy." August Snow said as he dropped down from the Hazelback next to the five other students._

"_I'll instruct you to watch yourself Mr. Snow." Lucius said as he raised his wand to Neville's neck. "This sorrowful excuse of a waste of precious oxygen has been nothing but a nuisance since I first laid eyes on him and I'll be damned if he's not punished for it."_

"_You'll be damned if you don't." Mr. Snow, as well as the students, all pulled out wither their wands or runes, in Harry's case both, and aimed them at Lucius._

"_We don't want you Lucius, we just want Neville." Harry said as he placed his wand in his pocket. He pretended to place the rune he held into his pocket, silently activating it without Lucius noticing. "You can give him to us and then leave. The Auror's are already on their way. You don't have much choice."_

* * *

1-Taken from the Wiki page on Runes: wiki/Runic_alphabet

2 - Translation: Magical Trial (Don't you just love translator's, they make things sound so exotic, lol)

Ok then, so long for now, ^_^


End file.
